Promenons nous dans les bois
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Si une chose pouvait être sûre c'est que Stiles Stilinski savait très bien rendre les balades dans les bois, très intéressantes. STEREK


Disclaimer : Vous savez le truc comme quoi tout appartient à Jeff Davis, (et accessoirement Perrault ou plutôt pas enfin bon...) tout ça, tout ça... Enfin la fin appartient à Crasy (Bon 25% lui revient) et l'idée générale a été causée par LittleRedRidingGraphic, après moi j'ai fait que traiter le sujet...

Résumé : Si une chose pouvait être sûre c'est que Stiles Stilinski savait très bien rendre les balades dans les bois, très intéressantes. Sterek (Il y a toujours un fil conducteur avec _Kiss my booty man_ ou R _etiens moi je vais le frapper_ , mais c'est très... très très... léger)

SuperBêta : TheCrasy

Note de l'auteuse : Hello les petits Chasseurs de Fanfic ! Donc euh... j'ai tout presque tout dit dans le disclamer, que dire de plus ? Je ne suis absolument pas désolée, et puis BONNE LECTURE ! (je l'espère) Je vous couvre de crottin de licorne avec tout mon amour !

xXxXxXXxXx

 _-Tu sais que Peter s'est porté volontaire quand il Les a vus (en fait c'est du pluriel là mais je sais pas si dans ta tête 'les' fait référence à du féminin ou du masculin du coup en plus du -s ya un -e à mettre – ou pas - :D) dans notre armoire ?_ La voix de Stiles avait presque fait sursauter Derek.

Le loup avait les yeux vissés sur son assiette et les sourcils agacés. Et quand ce que disait Stiles arriva jusqu'à son cerveau, ils n'étaient plus agacés, mais carrément en colère. Peter avait osé recommencer à fouiller chez lui ? La leçon qu'il avait reçue la dernière fois qu'il avait fouillé, (et trouvé la culotte rose dans l'étagère de Derek) n'avait pas suffi de tout évidence. Il allait remédier à cela, mais d'abord...

 _-D'accord._

Stiles avait, littéralement, fait un bond de joie. Il était tellement content que Derek ait finalement craqué face à son insistance, qu'il aurait pu en pleurer de joie. Des semaines qu'il le harcelait pour qu'il dise oui. S'il avait su que dire à Peter de fouiller dans l'armoire suffirait, il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt. Heureux qu'il était, Stiles s'était levé de table sans même avoir fini son assiette, pour aller se préparer. On ne sait jamais, il aurait pu changer d'avis avant de l'avoir fait. Bien sûr Derek l'avait arrêté immédiatement en lui disant qu'il fallait faire ça bien, et qu'il devrait attendre le crépuscule parce que, citons Derek :

 _« C'est à ce moment là que les loups sortent »_

Stiles avait accepté chacune de ses conditions. Derek était parti devant lui, puis Stiles s'était préparé enfilant par dessus ses habits une cape rouge sang qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, accompagnée d'une capuche si grande qu'il pouvait cacher son visage entièrement à l'intérieur et passer inaperçu. Ensuite il prit un petit panier qu'il avait préparé à l'insu de Derek et où il avait placé tout ce dont ils auraient besoin.

Fin prêt il sortit du loft et prit la direction de la forêt qui bordait l'immeuble, il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net. Depuis quand acceptait-t-il toutes les conditions de Derek ?

 _Et si ?..._

Sa nouvelle résolution prise Stiles posa son panier pour avoir les mains libres et mettre à exécution son idée. Puis reprenant le panier il poursuivit son chemin, en sautillant et en sifflant allègrement.

xXxXxXXxXx

Derek allait tuer Peter tout était de sa faute, s'il n'était pas un pervers curieux il n'aurait pas eu à dire oui. Et puis l'idée de Stiles était ridicule, il se sentait tout à fait ridicule, surtout avec ce truc qu'il lui avait mis de force sur le tête et ne parlons pas de... Non n'en parlons pas.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait là à se balader dans les bois en attendant de sentir l'arrivée de l'humain qui lui servait de compagnon. Qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour qu'on lui refile un compagnon avec des idées pareilles ? Il se doutait que c'était une basse vengeance de la part d'un dieu cruel pour tous les méfaits de sa vie, c'était tout de même cher payé.

Derek s'arrêta net dans sa marche. Ne pensant plus aux dieux et autres êtres suprêmes de la vengeance. Il entendait quelque part non loin de là, Stiles qui commençait à siffloter. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer sautiller dans la cape qu'il avait été si fier de lui montrer il y a quelques semaines de cela. Il secoua la tête de dépit puis il reprit sa marche en suivant d'une oreille distraite les sifflements de Stiles qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à situer, comme si la forêt répercutait les sons qu'il faisait.

Alors que Derek attendait que Stiles débute réellement ce pourquoi ils étaient là, Derek commença à sentir l'odeur de Stiles, il renifla l'air. Étrange, il ne sentait pas comme tout à l'heure au loft, c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose, fermant les yeux il renifla l'air avec plus d'insistance, quand il comprit enfin ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup laissant paraître leur bleu surnaturel.

 _Avait-t-il vraiment ?..._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à chercher sa proie, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il entendit la voix de sa victime, beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne le pensait, s'élever entre les arbres.

 _« Promenons nous dans les bois ! »_

C'est là qu'il le vit un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, il sortait de derrière un arbre il ne voyait que la cape qui le cachait presque entièrement, sauf ses pieds. Ses pieds qui était glissées dans des chaussures à talon rouges. Des chaussures de femme à très haut talon ? Comment faisait-il ? Telle était la question, mais Derek ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Lydia était derrière cela. Il le regarda s'éloigner en ne pouvant empêcher un grognement sourd de sortir de sa poitrine.

xXxXxXXxXx

Stiles était heureux que Deaton lui ait donné cette concoction pour le rendre plus difficilement repérable par les loups. Ça ne le masquait pas entièrement, mais grâce à cela il avait pu se rapprocher du loup sans même que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Et il pouvait ainsi le regarder discrètement.

Le jeune homme caché sous sa cape derrière un arbre crut qu'il avait été repéré quand il vit Derek renifler l'air mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, comme s'il ne pouvait placer son odeur. Ça marchait, pourtant Stiles eu un doute quand il vit distinctement les yeux de son loup s'illuminer d'un bleu étincelant. Notre chaperon était sûr que s'il avait pu, il aurait vu la fausse queue et les fausses oreilles de loup (qu'il avait placé de force sur Derek) s'agiter dans tout les sens quand il commença à chanter.

 _« Promenons nous dans les bois ! »_

Stiles sourit à lui-même, puis il sortit de sa cachette en marchant le plus vite possible sur les talons que Lydia lui avait prêtés. En s'éloignant du loup, il sut qu'il était repéré quand il entendit un grognement sourd résonner derrière lui, et il accéléra donc le pas tout en continuant de chanter.

 _« Pendant que le loup y'est pas! »_

Il entendit un deuxième grognement, comme s'il réfutait ses paroles, en prouvant bien qu'il était là. Cela le fit réagir immédiatement comme toujours avec Derek, et il s'arrêta juste le temps de tourner son visage légèrement pour le voir une cinquantaine de mètres derrière lui. Ce n'est que quand il le vit racler l'écorce d'un arbre avec ses griffes acérées qu'il reprit son chemin manquant de trébucher à cause du frisson qui le parcourait.

 _« Si le loup y'était il me mangerait »_

xXxXxXXxXx

Derek n'en pouvait plus, il sentait son loup trépigner d'impatience, toute la mise en scène de Stiles l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'est pour cela qu'il grogna plus fort encore quand il l'entendit dire de sa voix chantante qui se répercutait contre les arbres :

 _« Pendant que le loup y'est pas. »_

Oh que si, il était là et il le surveillait, il se laissa aller un peu sortant ses apparats naturel de loup, et quand Stiles tourna son visage pâle, éclairé seulement pas les rayons du crépuscule, il fit glisser ses griffes contre l'écorce d'un arbre pour que malgré la distance il sache que le Loup était bien là. Il sut que cela avait été efficace quand il vit clairement sa proie frissonner, resserrer sa prise sur son panier et qu'il manqua de justesse de tomber avant de reprendre son manège.

 _« Si le loup y'était il me mangerait »_

Oh que oui il y était et il le mangerait cela ne faisait plus aucun doute à Derek peu importait ce qu'il pensait de l'idée de Stiles au début. Il avait totalement eu tort et il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir dit oui plus tôt. Il aimait tellement cela que son jeans devenait vraiment inconfortable. L'odeur d'excitation qui émanait du corps enveloppé d'une cape rouge aiguisant plus encore son désir qui grandissait.

 _« Mais comme il n'est pas là, il me mangera pas. »_

Derek accéléra le pas a ses paroles jusqu'à être à une petite vingtaine de mètres de son butin. Il se cacha derrière un arbre prenant garde à laisser une de ses mains visible pour l'humain s'il se retournait.

 _« Loup y-es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? »_

xXxXxXXxXx

Stiles sentait son excitation monter de plus en plus, son corps chauffait malgré l'air qui tentait de le refroidir avec la pauvre protection qu'était sa cape. Son sexe réagissait à chaque frisson qui le parcourait quand il entendait Derek se rapprocher derrière lui. Quand il posa finalement ses questions :

 _« Loup y-es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? »_

Il se retourna, pouvant enfin faire entièrement face au loup... Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il était pourtant sûr d'entendre son souffle. Un mouvement attira son regard sur un arbre et là il la vit, la main de Derek était accrochée à l'arbre le narguant, les griffes glissant sur l'écorce jusqu'à disparaître. Stiles ne bougea plus d'un centimètre, attendant qu'enfin que Derek réagisse et lui réponde.

 _« J'enlève ma veste... »_

En entendant la voix rauque de son loup, le chaperon rouge trembla d'anticipation sous sa pelisse. Ses tremblements se prolongeant dans tout son corps, faisant palpiter sa queue dans son écrin vermeille. Sa respiration se hachant plus maintenant, à cause de l'excitation qui montait, que quand il crapahutait dans les bois. Il en aurait rit si un son ne l'avait pas distrait. Il avait entendu clairement la veste tomber, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, devait-il repartir devait-il aller au devant du loup, finalement il n'eut pas le temps de se décider.

 _« J'enlève mon tee-shirt... »_

Il entendit le froissement du tissu, et comme si le loup n'en pouvait plus il n'attendit même pas avant de faire entendre un court zip suivit d'un autre froissement de tissu plus long cette fois. Derek tendit le bras hors de sa cachette avec son jean à la main avant de rajouter de sa voix toujours aussi rauque.

 _« J'enlève mon pantalon... »_

Hoo, Stiles savait. Il savait que Derek n'avait rien sous son jeans, c'était une habitude de Derek. _« Toujours prêt »_ disait-il. Stiles le savait et cela mettait son cerveau en ébullition. Il ne pensait plus il voulait seulement se faire dévorer, vœu qui, il l'espérait, serait très vite exaucé.

 _« J'arrive! »_

xXxX FIIIIIN XxxXx

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S !

xXxXXxxXx

(mais non je déconne) _(non elle déconne pas. Chap 2 dans un mois.)_ (elle dit des bêtises, regardez la suite est là.) _(je dis jamais de bêtises. La preuve, j'avais dit la suite de Succubus en juin au début. Je vais revenir à cette première idée. Na. Si elle veut pas faire de la rétention de chapitre, je m'en occupe!)_ (Mouhahahaa profiter bien de cette suite puisque Succubus sortira que en Juin XD)

xXxXXxxXx

Derek caché derrière son arbre avait énuméré tout les habits qu'il enlevait écoutant chaque réaction de Stiles, chaque son qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres, chaque effluves de son odeur sucrée dû à son excitation qui remplissait l'air. Et le loup s'en délectait, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres qui avaient séché à cause de son souffle. Quand enfin il eut enlevé tous ses vêtements il sentit une fragrance plus sucrée, plus forte, plus puissante que les précédentes.

Et un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres, son homme le connaissait, il savait qu'il n'avait rien sous son Jeans. Et c'est avec son sourire prédateur qu'il sortit de sa cachette après avoir crié.

« J'arrive ! »

A peine faisait-il face à Stiles dans toute sa simplicité, (à savoir, queue et oreilles de loup, ainsi que ses apparats naturels), qu'il s'arrêta net. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, le voir nu principalement, ou avec simplement la cape qu'il lui avait montrée pour lui exposer son idée, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait put imaginer.

Stiles portait effectivement sa cape, son panier était tombé plus loin et ses pieds étaient dans leur fourreau rouge qu'il avait vu tantôt. Mais surtout, son compagnon avait revêtu des sous-vêtements féminins qui le rendaient diablement sexy.

Il portait des bas noir sur ses longues jambes. Des bas noirs qui se finissaient par un liseret rouge sur le haut de chaque cuisse, ainsi qu'un petit nœud rouge. Sur chaque nœud étaient fixées les jarretelles noires aussi, qui étaient elles-même reliées à la ceinture qui lui serrait sa taille. La ceinture avait des volants de dentelle rouge vermeille, qui était assortie à la culotte qui ne laissait aucune surprise sur l'état du jeune homme en-dessous.

xXxXXxxXx

L'inspection dura à peine quelques secondes, quelques secondes durant lesquels ils se regardaient mutuellement. Appréciant le spectacle tout simplement.

Stiles fut le premier à bouger, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre il voulait que le loup vienne. Il voulait le sentir, le toucher, qu'il le touche surtout. Il commença par se baisser jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux sur le sol inégal. Derek n'avait pas bougé, regardant chaque mouvements, comme un animal se préparant à bondir sur son butin. Puis Stiles se pencha en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le haut de son dos soit au sol, ses bras posé au-dessus de sa tête. Ses fesses étaient surélevées à cause de de sa position, et il exposait ainsi son anatomie en avant à travers le fin tissu. Sa cape s'était froissée sous lui, créant un halo rouge, donnant l'impression qu'il prenait un bain de sang sous la lune qui s'était levée.

-Tu viens Derek ?

Derek craqua, son prénom roulait sur la langue de Stiles, c'était si bon, en une demi douzaine d'enjambées il était arrivé à son niveau, et se laissa tomber à genoux devant de Stiles. L'entendant soupirer, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses offertes, et une effluve de l'odeur de Stiles le frappa, si fort qu'il en fut déconcerté. Il sentait si bon, il se courba sur lui-même, jappent presque, les yeux clos, c'était si bon que s'en était douloureux.

xXxXXxxXx

Stiles pinça sa lèvre entre ses dents, heureux de voir Derek s'approcher, et plus il s'approchait plus il sentait son excitation monter, l'excitation de l'anticipation, c'était délicieux. Quand il vit Derek tomber à genoux devant lui, il ne put empêcher soupir de s'échapper. Quand son homme posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, il ne put empêcher un mouvement involontaire de ses hanches, l'incitant à se dépêcher. Quand un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un jappement résonna, Stiles se délecta de ce son et sourit.

Et quand finalement, il sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur son ventre il se redressa légèrement jusqu'à être appuyé sur ses coudes pour bien voir Derek. Stiles ne souriait plus, et pourtant il était à deux doigts d'avoir le plus long fou rire de sa vie.

-Tu es venu...

XxxX~FIN~XxXx

(Héhéhé pour de vrai cette fois, j'espère que vous avez bien profité... Par ce que Lundi... Pas de Succubus Blues de Crasy!)


End file.
